Finding Home
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Older!Engaged!V.F.D.!Violet and Quigley are just trying to make it home in time. T for Violet's potty mouth


**My first ASOUE fic! Please be warned that this is based on the Netflix TV series as I have not finished the books! Either way, Violet and Quigley are my OTP. Anyway, I hope you like it and please review!**

OoOoOo

"Your sister is going to murder us," muttered Violet Baudelaire as she tampered with the controls of the plane to see if it worked. It was unresponsive, so she took out her ribbon and tied her long dark hair up, as she always did when she needed to think. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment before gesturing across the room. "Hand me that crowbar, darling?"

Quigley Quagmire complied, going to fetch the crowbar and handing it to her. "How much time do you need?" he asked, eyes darting to the door nervously.

Violet tampered with the controls, using the crowbar to pry the frame open. "Not long," she answered absentmindedly, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Just a wire here, a switch there..." Her hands fumbled a bit. "Dammit."

There was a loud banging on the door that led to the roof of the factory. "Something tells me Isadora won't have the chance," quipped Quigley. "I don't mean to rush you, love, but we're a bit pressed for time."

It was then that the plane started up. She smirked. "Hop in, love," she teased. "We're a bit pressed for time." He scowled playfully at her before doing as she said, climbing into the small plane next to her. Violet started up the place and the two flew up into the night sky just as their enemies got onto the roof.

"I don't think they're following us," Quigley observed.

Violet chortled. "Don't jinx it," she warned.

It was smooth flying for a while before an urgent beeping caught Violet's attention. Her eyes traveled to the gas tank, which was dangerously close to the 'E.' "Fuck," she swore, her facial features twisting into that of displeasure as the rare curse dripped from her lips. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She gripped the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles turned white. "Quigley, find somewhere to land."

Quigley complied, taking out a spyglass. "There's an empty parking lot ahead," he noticed. "But it's not that big..."

She grunted is response. "We'll have to make it work," she reasoned, flipping a few more switches. "Hold on tight." She prepared to land the plane and land it she did, for Violet was a resourceful woman. However, the landing was not without a few hitches.

The plane, being very old and outdated, skidded across the pavement, causing the two to brace themselves to crash any minute. Quigley had been right when he had warned her that there wasn't a lot of room. Had Violet landed any later, the plane would have hit the curb, possibly tossing them when it did. The nose of the plane just barely touched the edge of the parking lot.

They sat completely still for a few minutes, waiting for disaster to strike (being hunted down by sinister villains after your inheritance would do that to you) before Violet gave out a nervous laugh. "Looks like I still got it," she said gleefully, unable to stop smiling. She raised her fist towards the sky. "You hear that, time, you've got nothing on me!"

Quigley paled slightly, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. "Violet, I love you, but please don't shout," he begged.

Violet inhaled deeply, regaining her senses. "Sorry," she apologized calmly. "Temporary loss of sanity." She rose from the plane, stretching once her feet hit the ground. "We ought to ditch this plane, it'll be a dead giveaway."

Quigley nodded in agreement, following her lead. "We could rent a car," he suggested. "Then we could leave in another city before taking the tunnels."

Violet thought about this, then nodded. "Sounds good," she agreed. Her head shot up at the sound of shrieking and she used her spyglass to get a better look. She spotted a horde of rather large eagles. Rather large eagles which seemed to be coming straight for them. " _Shit_. Quigley, we need to go." Without a moment of hesitation, the young couple took off into the nearby woods.

OoOoOo

Luckily, the two managed to stumble upon a small cave. It was perfect; the eagles wouldn't be able to reach them and they were safe from any rain that might befall them. They quickly got to building a fire and collecting the spare blankets from their satchels. They were thin, but it would since since it was reasonably warm outside.

Violet and Quigley laid down next to each other, the former lying her head on her love's shoulder. The couple stayed like that for a while, enjoying the peace around them. Yes, they were in a situation, but it was always nice to enjoy the quiet moments together with loved ones. Those were what mattered when in the heat of war.

Unfortunately, this silence was interrupted by the sound of paper printing. Quigley took out his telegraph, scanned it, then laughed. When met with a questioning look from his love he simply handed the message to her. Violet took it and chortled once she saw what was written.

 **You little shits better get your asses back here.**

 **Love you lots,  
-The Poet**

'The Poet' was none other than, of course, Isadora Quagmire. The six of them had taken to developing code names in case their messages were intercepted. Violet was the 'Inventor,' Quigley the 'Cartographer,' Klaus the 'Bookworm,' Duncan the 'Journalist,' and Sunny the 'Chef.' Beatrice II was a little too young to send messages yet, so she didn't have a code name.

"I told you she'd be pissed," commented Violet, handing him back the message. "She didn't even rhyme!"

Quigley smirked. "Then, I guess we'd better head back," he commented. "I understand why she's upset. At this rate, we'll never made it back in time..."

Violet pulled the sought-after object from her satchel. "Getting this will be worth being a little late," she told him. "Write her back and tell her we're on our way and that we have it." Quigley nodded and did as she said.

 **To: The Poet**

 **We have it and we're on our way back. Gonna be a little late.**

 **We love you too,  
-The Cartographer & the Inventor**

Violet glanced down at the object, then back at her love. It was against protocol, she knew that, but she still opened the top to the Sugar Bowl and pinched its contents, holding her hand out to him. "Take it," she instructed.

Quigley stared at her, wide-eyed. "Violet..." he said reproachfully. "We can't-"

"If Jacquelyn has a problem with it, she can take it up with me," stated Violet firmly. "You, Duncan, and Isadora aren't immune to the Medusoid Myscelium like Klaus, Sunny, Beatrice, and I. Eat it."

He sighed before taking the sugar from him and sprinkling it into his mouth. "Happy?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Very," she responded. She curled up next to him once more.

Quigley wrapped his arm around her waist. "Do you ever regret it?" he asked after a few moments of silence. "Becoming a full member?"

The two of them- with slight protest from Klaus, Isadora, and Duncan- decided to become full-time members of the V.F.D. after Jacquelyn Scieszk- having passed her role of Duchess of Winnipeg to someone else- came to recruit the six of them. The other three were all part-time, wanting to live semi-normal lives and only helping when their skills were needed. But Violet and Quigley were different. They wanted to do their part in pushing back against the fire-starters.

Violet shrugged. "It's what my parents did," she answered quietly. "I know that it didn't end up well for them, but it makes me feel close to them, you know?" Her eyes traveled to the ceiling of the cave. "Besides, I feel like we're doing them justice. Like-"

"Like their deaths weren't in vain," finished Quigley. "I get it."

She noticed something off about his tone and turned to face him. "Quigley, what's wrong?" she asked gently. He sounded so regretful when talking about his parents, so guilty.

He gave a ragged sigh. "Sometimes, I think back to when my mother put me in those tunnels," he revealed. "Maybe if I had helped her, we all could have made it out."

Violet knew these thoughts. She had them herself when she thought about that miserable day at Briony Beach. If she had stayed home that day, maybe she could have saved her parents. Maybe they would have never been put in Count Olaf's care. Maybe the series of unfortunate events in their life would have never been started.

But she could not change the past. She could only live to shape a better future.

"Or maybe you would have died too," she told him softly. "Quigley, I know how you feel, I really do. But what's done it done. We can't undo what happened in the past." She laced her fingers with him. "But we can make sure it doesn't happen to another family."

Quigley smiled at her and gently pressed his mouth to hers. "That's why we volunteered," he murmured against her lips.

Violet laughed. "That's why we volunteered."

OoOoOo

As planned, Violet and Quigley rented a car the next morning. They decided to rent it under the name 'Mary Smith,' figuring that a name as plain as that wouldn't connect them to the names Baudelaire or Quagmire. Like they agreed, they drove into the town nearest to Coastal Park Town before ditching the rental car and taking the tunnels into town.

"Change and get going," instructed Violet once they touched down into the underground tunnels. "I'll get the Sugar Bowl to Jacqueline and meet you there."

Quigley pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Be careful," he pleaded. She had a knack for taking risks.

She winked. "Always," she promised. She gave him a loving peck on the cheek before running towards the direction of the new V.F.D headquarters.

He watched her retreating form until it was gone before opening his satchel. He grabbed his clothes and chuckled. "Good thing I ironed this before I left." He changed quickly, checked himself in the reflection of a nearby sign, and then ran off to the place he should have been a long time ago.

OoOoOo

"There you are!" exclaimed an already-changed Klaus upon seeing his sister. "Isadora's going to have your head for being this late!"

"I know, I know," muttered Violet. She approached Jacqueline, who was sitting behind a much nicer desk than the one on Mr. Poe's office, and held the Sugar Bowl out to her. "Sugar Bowl retrieved and returned."

Jacqueline smiled at her. "Excellent work, Violet Baudelaire," she praised. "The Quagmires will be sent enough for the three of them in a few days."

"Two of them," Violet corrected. "I gave some to Quigley."

The former duchess smirked and shook her head. "I should have seen that coming," she commented. "You're like your mother." She gestured for her leave. "Now off you go. It's a special day for you." Violet nodded and ran to change.

OoOoOo

Isadora was glaring daggers at her brother when he entered. "I ought to have canceled the whole thing!" she seethed at him once he was close enough to her. "Do you know how long everyone's been waiting for you two?"

Quigley shrugged at her. "We ran into some 'complications,'" he told her cryptically, ignoring the looks of annoyance he was getting from everyone. "But things are okay now. Everything went off well enough."

She huffed, crossing her arms. "You're lucky I was able to keep everyone here."

"And I thank you for that, dear sister," he responded, smiling wryly.

Isadora rolled her eyes. "At least tell me you didn't see her."

Quigley laughed. "No, she went to change at V.F.D," he answered.

"Well, at least you have _some_ respect for tradition."

Quigley was about to retort when he heard the music begin to play. He turned towards the entrance of the chapel where Sunny and little Beatrice were walking in beside each other, throwing petals along the aisle. His breath hitched when he saw who came after them.

Violet and Klaus walked towards them, their arms linked and both of them looking as close as ever. Klaus was in his nice suit and Violet... Quigley couldn't even begin to describe her.

Her dark hair was gathered into an elegant atop her head with two strands framing her face. She wore a stunning, pure white white dress which fit he like a glove and flowed gracefully to the floor. Her eyes were trained on him and he didn't think he could wait until the vows were done to kiss her.

The eldest Baudelaire siblings stopped at the altar in front of him. Klaus kissed his sister on the head, sent a warning look to Quigley, and proceeded to take his place next to Duncan. Violet and Quigley gazed at each other tenderly, Justice Strauss' voice lost to either of them.

All they could focus on was each other and their love for one another. They thought about how long it had taken them to finally be together. They thought about how much they had gone through to find one another again. And now that they were together, everything felt right.

"Now, the couple may exchange her vows," announced Justice Strauss, glowing with happiness for the two. "Quigley?"

Quigley gave her a smile so brilliant that she thought that she might shed a tear. "Violet, when we met, we were only children in a world of things we didn't understand," he began. "But together, we made sense of them. Back then, we made an excellent team and when we were separated, I knew I had to find you again. There was something about you that pulled me in, even back then. Maybe it was because you were a brilliant inventor, maybe it was your remarkable intelligence. Whatever it was, when I found you again, I never wanted to let you go again. I love you, Vi."

Violet mentally cursed him, fighting off the tears that were threatening to spill. Instead, she began to speak, "Quigley, we met on a mountain when we were only teenagers. Not a conventional place to meet, but it was special to us. When you helped me to rescue my sister, I felt something. I didn't quite know what it was back then, but I do know that you made an impression on me. During our time apart, I thought about you a lot. When we finally reunited, I was so relieved, so happy. I never wanted to spend another day apart from you again." She gave him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. "I love you, Quigley."

Not a dry eye was present in the chapel, especially not Justice Strauss'. "Do you, Quigley, take Violet to be your lawfully wedded wife?" she asked through her tears. She was the one who had almost married Violet to that awful Count Olaf so many years ago... She felt it her job to marry her to the right man this time.

All Quigley could see was Violet. "I do."

"Do you, Violet, take Quigley to me your lawfully wedded husband?"

All Violet could see was Quigley. "I do."

Justice Strauss wiped at her eyes. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

No one had to tell Quigley twice. Without hesitation, he brought Violet in for a passionate kiss, which she wholly returned. The entire room erupted into cheers, glad to see two people who had been dealt awful hands in life given a second chance at happiness.

As for Violet and Quigley, they finally found home.

OoOoOo

 **This took me three. Freaking. Hours. But it was SO worth it! Originally, I was gonna have them late for Christmas, but then I decided, why not their own wedding? Sounds like something they would do. Also, I had way too much fun writing Isadora. Does it show? Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!**


End file.
